


Dancing lesson gone right

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Sometimes I remember I wrote this, ttly srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk wants to teach Spock to dance. Turns out that Spock already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing lesson gone right

The Enterprise has been sent on their most important mission yet: to strike up a deal of co-operation with the alien race Milelians. They live extremely close to Klingon space so they would be extremely important allies to have. However, when the representatives, Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and Uhura come in like wrecking balls, they find themselves in a strange situation.  
"I came in like a wrecking ball we can't stop twerk twerk"  
"They said that they won't co-operate with us unless we dance with them," Uhura translated. Bones looked appalled at the idea of dancing. Spock, however, looked as stoic as ever. Taking into account his friends' disgust, Kirk spoke up.  
"We will not dance. Tell them, Uhura." Uhura nodded.  
"It's our house and we'll do what we want to," she said, looking confident with her abilities to speak the ancient language of Cyrian. Now it was the Milelian's turn to look upset. They turned to one another and whispered in their more formal tongue, the one they knew Uhura did not understand. Kirk overheard phrases here and there, but not enough to even begin to try to piece together what was going on.  
"Butterflies fly away...”  
"Shuffle and diagonal...”  
"Best of both worlds!"  
After several what looked like arguments. The Milelians spun around so they were in a circle facing outwards and shook their arses at each other, seeming to have another conversation entirely. Kirk looked to Uhura who just shrugged. He looked to Spock and he simply said  
"Milelians do descend from bees; they use their hindquarters to communicate complex ideas that their languages cannot." Finally, they turned to Uhura.  
"Can't stop won't stop twerk wrecking ball," they said, which Uhura translated as a slightly more forceful repeat of what they had said earlier. Shrugging, Kirk signalled for Uhura to agree.  
"Twerk," she said, simply. Instantly, the Milelians pressed a button in the wall and a disco ball descended from the ceiling much like Kirk's testicles did when he hit puberty. The Milelians started shaking their arses much like they had before, only with more vigour and less order. Kirk grinned and joined in, copying the vibrations of the other's ample butt cheeks. Uhura shrugged her shoulders and joined in too, her bottom wiggling at the speed of light. Bones looked to his captain and best friend, to Spock.  
"You gonna dance, pointy?" He quandered.  
"Was that a derogatory reference to-" Spock was shut up by Kirk smashing their lips together.  
"Go on Bones, go shake that booty!" He shouted to his doctor. McCoy said something that Kirk didn't quite catch but sounded something like 'oh bucket' as the medical officer stepped into the crowd and began dutifully wiggling his arse. Kirk found himself transfixed by his mesmerising butt cheeks for a moment before realising who he was still standing next to. Turning, he told Spock to dance one more time. This time, however, the Vulcan complied. He pulled away from the captain's embrace and stepped into the middle of the dance floor. The Milelians were under the impression that the green one would not dance. However, the felt compelled to make space for him anyway. As soon as Spock was sure he was in the exact centre of the room, he bent slightly in order to have his rear protrude and shook it so quickly and so seductively, Kirk found himself getting hard before he even realised it. After a few minutes of everyone watching in awe, including the natives, Kirk finally got the courage to step towards his sexy bond mate.  
"How did you learn to dance like this, Spock?" He asked, not even trying to hide is very obvious boner. Spock looked at him in surprise or at least as close to it as Vulcans got.  
"Did you not know, t'hy'la?"  
Kirk shook his head, and then his butt, realising that the friction of the dancing rubbed his hard cock in all the right ways. Spock smirked.  
"I am the princess of Twerkania, ashayam. I learnt how to dance there. I am the prettiest princess in the land. And it's all because of my seductive dancing."  
Just as Spock said this, Kirk came with a cry, spilling his salty jizz all over his pants. Embarrassed, Kirk stood stiffly, not relishing the feeling of the cum drizzle down his thighs, and then calves, and then ankles. He did not even shift when he saw his Vulcan kneel down to lap it all up.

**Author's Note:**

> It got a little bit out of hand.
> 
> (Crack)


End file.
